Tu es à moi Rien qu'à moi
by EvilQueen15
Summary: Regina et Emma entretiennent une relation cachée jusqu'au jour où Emma veux changer les choses.


**_Salut tout le monde ^^ j'ai pas d'inspiration pour ma fic donc je vous fais un OS en attendant que j'ai écrit en Espagnol (J'avais rien d'autre à faire x)) _**

**_Bonne lecture je vous aime 3_**

* * *

Regina dormait paisiblement dans son lit, quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle grogna avant de regarder l'heure. 10heures.

« 10h… 10HEURES ?! » Hurla Regina.

Elle se leva brusquement avant de courir à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée. 10heures et son réveil la prévient pas ?!

La personne qui se trouvait derrière commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. La brune ouvrit la porte à la volée surprenant la jolie blonde qui se trouvait derrière.

« Bonjour, Miss Swan, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? » Sourit la mairesse.

« Regina… Arrête avec ton masque. Je voulais juste te voir. » Répondit la blonde lasse.

« Emma ! Pas dans la journée ! On s'était mise d'accord pour rien révéler à quiconque ! C'est la règle ! »

« Au diable tout le monde ! J'en ai marre de me cacher ! Je veux montrer à tout le monde que je … Que je … Que je t'aime ! » Chuchota furieusement Emma.

« Ma petite blondinette… Pense à moi… Je ne veux pas… »

« Tu ne veux pas quoi ?! Que Snow te tue ?! Tu ne veux pas t'afficher avec moi de peur de perdre le peu de crédibilité que tu as ?! Mais tu n'as rien à perdre ! »

« Si, j'ai tout à perdre ! Si Henry ne veux pas voir sa _méchante_ maman avec sa _gentille_ maman, on n'est pas dans la merde là ! »

« Mais si Henry veut ça ! »

« Tu lui en a parlé ?! » S'écria Regina indignée.

« On peut gueuler dans ta maison ? » Demanda Emma.

Regina la laissa entrer, et ferma la porte avec un claquement sec, la maison étant parfaitement insonorisée.

« Je disais : Tu lui en as parlé ?! » Reprit Regina.

« Il est suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre tout seul ! »

« Il n'a que 11 ans, Emma ! »

« Mais dis-moi, hormis Henry ce que tu as à perdre ?! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Explique-moi alors ! »

La blonde faisait de grands gestes, l'air outré inscrit sur son visage tandis que Regina faisait les cents pas, la tête entre les mains.

« J'aurais peur de te perdre ! Je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas apprécier les regards des autres, et que tu vas finir par me quitter à un moment ou un autre ! Si le père d'Henry, Neal, je crois ? Revient, tu fais quoi ?! »

« Mais je resterais avec toi ! Putain mais fais-moi confiance ! » Se défendit Emma.

« On n'oublie jamais son premier amour ! » Rétorqua Regina en se tournant vers la blonde.

« Fais-moi confiance au moins ! »

« Quand on est la fille de Snow-White, celle qui a vendu mon fiancé à ma mère, difficile de faire confiance hein ?! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, la brune sentit son épiderme brûler. Emma l'avait giflée, et sans pitié. Elle avait les yeux brasillant de rage immense.

« Si c'est ce que tu crois, je pars. Au revoir, Madame le Maire. » Dit froidement Emma.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua avec une rare violence, faisant sursauter la brune.

Regina mit sa main à sa joue, la marque de son aimée s'inscrivant rapidement, sa peau était brûlante. Elle se laissa tomber, les larmes venant à ses yeux. Sa blondinette l'avait quittée, à cause d'elle, et de sa jalousie maladive. Elle se mit à sangloter, repliant ses genoux contre elle, et se balança doucement, s'en voulant à mort.

Un ricanement retentit dans la pièce.

« On pleure, majesté ? » Sourit le nouveau-venu.

« Dégage, je ne veux pas causer, pigé ? »

« Ton langage a disparu en même temps qu'Emma ? Comme c'est dommage. Je me permets de te donner un conseil. »

« Un conseil pourri hein ? T'es con, Rumplestiltskin ! » Fulmina la brune

« Ne la laisse pas partir. C'est que tu vas tout perdre. Bonne journée, majesté. » Sourit Gold en sortant, laissant Regina ruminer son conseil.

Puis d'un coup, Regina se leva pour monter dans sa chambre, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle ouvrit sa porte brusquement, et mit sa chambre sens-dessus sens dessous pour trouver des vêtements convenables. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain prenant la douche la plus rapide au monde, se fit un brushing parfait, se maquilla légèrement, mettant en valeur ses yeux chocolats.

Elle sortit de chez elle, prenant au passage ses clés et son sac à main. Montant dans sa voiture, elle démarra en trombe, les pneus patinèrent et la voiture avança brusquement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la jolie blonde était au Granny's en train de se bourrer la gueule, ruminant sa colère qui disparut dès qu'un bel homme s'approcha.

« Bonjour, Shérif Swan. » Fit l'homme séduisant.

« Bonjour, Monsieur ? »

« Lopez. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gabriel. »

« Gabriel ? Joli prénom. » Sourit Emma.

« Tout comme le vôtre, Emma. Je vous paye le prochain verre ! »

« Comme vous voulez. »

« Vous êtes célibataire ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. » Demanda Gabriel, avec son sourire charmeur.

« Je… Oui. » Fit Emma déstabilisée.

« Comment une aussi belle, aussi intelligente, aussi gentille femme telle que vous peut être encore célibataire ? »

« Personne ne veut d'elle. » Répondit Emma, en souriant et en se mettant assise de manière aguicheuse.

Gabriel éclata de rire en mettant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, cette dernière mit sa main sur la sienne, le draguant de manière osée. Elle voulait au plus vite oublier Regina, cet homme ferait l'affaire, il était séduisant. Il était brun, les cheveux mi- longs tombant sur ses yeux d'une couleur étonnante, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient violets, il était assez musclé, ses formes se dessinant sur ses vêtements et assez grand. Il était parfait.

« Et comment un homme aussi séduisant que vous fiche encore célibataire ? » Sourit Emma.

« Pareil que vous, je suppose ! » Rit le jeune homme, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Ils rirent ensemble, pour s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent intensément, et comme attirés comme des aimants, ils se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres s'approchant de centimètre en centimètre.

Et la porte du Granny's s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter les deux jeunes.

« Propriété privé, Monsieur Lopez. » Fit froidement Regina*.

« Ah oui ? » Sourit méchamment Gabriel.

« Partez d'ici, ou je vous jure que je fais de votre paradis un enfer. Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que dont je suis capable. »

La blonde était tétanisée, Regina était venue, elle acceptait enfin leur relation assez ambigüe, mais elle acceptait quand même.

« Et toi, Emma. Je te laisse seule quelques minutes, et je te retrouve déjà dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Regina… »

« Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Vous, Gabriel, vous partez d'ici. _Tout de suite_. »

« A vos ordres, majesté. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. »

Gabriel ricana en passant à côté de Regina, celle-ci le foudroya du regard le faisant frissonner.

Puis la brune tourna doucement la tête vers la blonde, plissant les yeux.

« 'Gina… Doucement… » Chuchota la blonde, tremblant d'appréhension et fermant les yeux dès que Regina s'approcha d'elle rapidement.

Quelques secondes passèrent, Emma attendait la baffe qui se faisait longue quand même. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

La méchante Reine l'embrassa furieusement et désespérément, agrippant sa taille pour l'attirer vers elle.

« T'es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi. » Chuchota la brune entre deux baisers.

« Rien qu'à toi, ma Gina. »

**_* NDA : Vous savez quand elle fait l'expression Evil Queen la Gina là :p j'adore quand elle serre les dents et foudroie du regard la pauvre victime ! x)_**

**_Gabriel est à moi, j'ai été inspirée d'un bouquin, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais c'est Tara Duncan. Sinon les autres sont aux writers ^^ sauf Regina (a) elle est à mwa :3_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Je vous aime mes lecteurs _**

**_Bisous !_**

**_EvilQueen15_**


End file.
